hidden beast
by dragon5dragonblitz8
Summary: One girl with the ability to change remnant. Ruby rose is a huntress in training with a secret. That secret is that she is a wolf faunuss but when she has a strange dream she gains the ability to turn into a Beowulf. She becomes alpha of a pack. What happens when both her secrets are found out. What will happen when the White Fang wants to start a war. Read and find out.
1. prologue

Ruby rose had been on the run for awhile and now she's on her way to the famous Beacon academy. How did this happen.

Flashback

Ruby was reading a comic in a dust store when someone tried to rob her and the store. She quickly disposed of the goons and went after the boss. But when she was fighting a huntress came to help. After the battle ruby was taken into custody and met the headmaster of Beacon.

Flashback end

Ruby sighed " I just hope I don't see yang "

As if one cue yang appeared out of nowhere.

"Ruby is that you what the hell you've been missing for three years. Were have you been" yang exclaims

" Running away from the White Fang" ruby replies

"You know we would've protected you right "yang says

"I know but I didn't want anyone to get hurt"ruby says solemnly

"Well welcome back lil sis"yang happily says

"It's good to be back" ruby says


	2. chapter 1 ruby

when we arrived at beacon academy i checked to make sure my ears were pinned down so no one would see them. i was amazed by it all it was incredible.while lost in thought i tripped over something.

"watch it you dolt" i hear someone say. i look up and see Weiss schnee. 'great i go to the same school as a schnee ' i thought

"i'm sorry " i say

"do you know what this is this is dust. you know fire ,lighting ,ice, energy" she yells all of a sudden i sneeze causing an explosion

"sorry " i say again

"you idiot look what you've done"Weiss shrieks

"i said i was sorry princess"i growl

"it's heiress actually" i hear

"finally some recognition" Weiss exclaims

i turn around to see a cat fauness although she hides her ears with a bow. she starts to list off some well known accusations and Weiss is appalled by it.

"why i never..." she storms off mad

"i could of handled it myself cat" i say

"really because you looked like you were going to kill her, the names Blake by the way"blake says

"what's a member of the white fang doing here anyway"i ask

" first of all im an ex-member and second of all how do you know"she asks

"i can smell your partner adam on you"i growl

"well in no longer a part of that got if wolf"she hisses

" got it the names Ruby by the way"i say and then we part ways


	3. chapter 2 weiss

'that dolt she caused an explosion' i think. i walk to the courtyard only to see her again.

"you"i say i swear i heard a whimper when she jumped

i hand her a dust for dummies book and tell her to read it if she wants to make it up to me. that night i went to my bed in the gym. i wondered who would be sleeping next to me. as if on cue the same girl from earlier walked up to the bed nervously. i mentally sighed when i realized that i had probably scared the poor girl to death.

"my names weiss,weiss schnee, what's your's" i ask

"r-ruby, ruby rose"she nervously says

" sorry for yelling at you earlier" I say

"T-that's ok I'm used to getting yelled at" she responds

" so what's your story you seem easily scared yet you're a little young to be here" I ask

" well when I was little I used to get bullied a lot because I was ... Different. I saw my mom die in front of me so I vowed to become a huntress that's how I got here I trained extra hard and professor ozpin noticed me. " she responds

" different how" I ask

" I'm a wolf fauness the last of my kind all the other fauness hate me so I get bullied by fauness and human alike" she says solemnly

" can I see them" I ask

" what" she says shocked

" your wolf ears can I see them" I ask

" y- yeah sure" she says

Ruby takes the hood of to reveal two little black wolf ears a top her head. I reach to touch them and I swear she flinches. When I touch them they're soft I rub her head and she seams to enjoy it.


	4. chapter 3 ruby

After Weiss went to sleep I stayed up a bit longer thinking about her. I eventually fall asleep and have a weird dream about us. It was weird we were together and had a couple of kids one being a fauness.

I woke up quickly at that point wondering what was going through my mind. I did the only thing I could do in this situation talk to yang.

" yang wake up" I whisper yell

" what is it rubes" she asks

" it's about the Weiss girl" I say

" what about her" she asks

" I think she's my mate. I had this dream were we were together and had adopted a couple of kids and one was a fauness. " I explain

" what seriously well I would ask another fauness since I'm no expert on mates and shit but I know that your dream means that you're destined to be together. " she responds

" thanks sis" I reply

I walk back to my bed and fall back asleep. When morning comes I go get my gear for initiation. I'm launched into emerald forest to discover that my partner is none other then Weiss.


	5. chapter 4 weiss

"This is a bad idea" I yell

Currently we were riding on the back of a nevermore. My new partner ruby thought it would be a good idea.

" we'll be fine you just need to jump" she shouts back

"jump what are you... Ruby!" I yell when I realized she was gone

When she leaves the nevermore gets restless and I start to fall off. I see Ruby freak out as I hang off the tallon. As I slowly slip I see her get ready to do something.

I'm falling down screaming my head off. When I think I'm going to die I feel something catch me in midair. I open my eyes to see Ruby holding me as we fall. When we land we're in one piece.

" uh guys the nevermore is circling back" yang says

" I got it " Ruby replies

As soon as she said that she takes off. We follow her to were she went. But when I find her it's a terrible sight no one is unhurt and the nevermore is a terrible bloody mess.

" r- Ruby" I stutter


	6. chapter 5 ruby

" r-ruby " I hear

I snap out of my rage and look at what I've done and that I scared Weiss pretty bad. I go stiff and activate my semblance disappearing in a flurry of roses.

" Ruby wait " Weiss yells

I don't stop I keep going ending up in the middle of the forest looking up at a huge tree. I run up it and find a branch to sit in. I finally break down as I sit. What had I done I scared her and I let my animal instincts take over. I was ashamed.

I climb out of the tree and wonder until it gets dark in sorrow. It come across a pack of beowolves and go to sleep with them.

" Ruby where are you" someone yells

I groggily open my eyes realizing where I was. I bolt awake and hurry up and grab my stuff.

" Ruby there you are" Weiss says behind me

" why'd you run off like that lil sis" asks yang

" you know why yang" I break down crying

" we're your teammates you should be able to trust us to accept you" says Blake

" you saw what I did though only my family knew about it. " I sob

" I still accept you that's for sure" says Weiss

I run to her and hug her and my team. I was crying again I couldn't believe that they had actually accepted me.


	7. chapter 6 weiss

"Ruby wake up" I yell

" huh what " she says groggily

I stand there starting at her. How could she be our leader.

" class starts in 15 minutes " I tell her

Ruby bolts awake and rushes to get ready before heading off to class. When she's done we start walking.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier now prof. Port is gonna yell at us for being late"she whines

"I tried several times to wake you up you'd think with your hearing the alarm would be enough" I scolded

I see her ears flatten in sadness and a tug at my heart when she started to pout.

"No time to worry about that now though just be more careful you dolt" I scolded again

I swear that her posture slacked and that she whined a bit. My chest hurts when I see her like this. 'That's odd I feel hurt when she's like this I wonder if it could be...no i don't think so she's my partner so I'm just concerned' I think to myself as we arrived at prof. Ports class.


	8. chapter 7 ruby

We arrived at prof. ports class just before the bell rang indicating the start of class. I sit next to Weiss getting a questioning look from yang.

While prof. Port was lecturing I pretended to take notes while drawing pictures of me and Weiss together smiling happily.

By the time class ended cardin had decided to take my sketch book.

"Hey look guys the little one has a crush on ice queen." He taunts

"Why did she draw herself as a faunus though" one of his friends questions

I paled when he said that realizing I included my wolf ears in the drawing. I feel someone pull my good down and a collective gasp.

I panic realizing my ears were exposed. Close to tears I disappeared in a flurry of roses.i left the class shocked and wide eyed at the scene of what just happened.


	9. chapter 8 weiss

I watched ruby disappear with wide eyes. Cardin and his buddies were laughing. I angrily glare at them as I pick up her stuff. I see the drawing and feel a tug in my heart. It was a picture of her laying in my lap and me playing with hair and scratching her ears.

"I'm going to go try and find her guys. I'll be back" I say

They just nodded at me as I left to look for her. I first checked the dorm room to find it empty. When I checked the locker room her weapon was still there.

I became worried about her. I search the entire campus but no luck. There was one last place I hadn't checked, the forest.


	10. chapter 9 ruby

I ran quickly through the forest tears flowing from my eyes. In my sadness I forgot my weapon. I came to a stop in a clearing before I finally broke down.

"What's wrong young one" I hear a women say

I turn around to see a lady with white hair and goat horns. I explain everything that happened in class.

"I'm sorry about what happened young one. How about I give a special ability" she says

"Yeah sure ok" I respond

"Let me see your arm then ruby" she say

I let her see my arm and she puts her hand on it and a mark appears on it. She told me that I needed to keep it hidden. She explains the meaning of the mark and the abilities. As she left she said her name was amber.

"Ruby!!!!" I hear weiss yell in the distance

"Weiss" I whisper

I get up and start to walk towards her voice running into her.

"Ruby are you ok" Weiss asks

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I say as my ears flaten on my head

"That picture you drew is that how you feel about me" she asks

"Yeah it is I love you Weiss" I say

"That's good to hear cause I feel the same way about you" she says then kisses me.

After a few minutes we break the kiss and head back to the dorm. Im immediately tackled by yang. After a few minutes of telling yang I'm fine she lets me go.

"Hey Weiss can I sleep with you" I asked

"Yeah of course my puppy" she answers

"Thanks ice bunny" I say laying next to her

As I fall asleep I think of what could happen tomorrow. My dreams are riddled with dreams of beowolves.


	11. chapter 10 weiss

When ruby falls asleep I smile a little. I think about what happened today with cardin and frown. Ruby didn't deserve that at all she's a sweet girl.

I hear Ruby mumbling in her sleep which makes me smiles wider. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night to hear Ruby whimpering as well as tossing and turning. I enveloped her in a tight yet warm hug.

She awakened suddenly and what I saw made me gasp. Her were red with yellow pupils just like a beowolf's. Just as quick as I saw them they were gone returning to silver.

"Weiss"she whispers.

"Yes Ruby" I respond.

"I'm scared"she says quietly.

"Don't be I'm here I won't let anything harm you"I say.

"Thanks Weiss" she says cuddling into me

I hear her breathing soften and feel her chest slowly rising up and down. She was asleep again. Sighing I think of what I just saw but I decided to research it in the morning. I close my eyes and slowly but surely drift off to sleep.


	12. chapter 11 ruby

I woke up early and decided to go shower. When I took off my shirt I noticed the mark I got it was beautiful in a way. I would have to hide it though Yang would freak if she saw it. I hop in the shower and clean myself up. When I hop out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror and sigh.

"I'll just wrap a bandage around it and hope Yang doesn't see it" I mutter

I wrap the mark and finish getting dressed and go wake up the team.

"Good morning team!!" I yell with my arms crossed

Yang groans complaining about having to wake up. Wiess is running the sleep out of her eyes. Blake manages to sneak into the bathroom before the others.

"Yang get the hell up before I force you to get up" I say sternly

"You can't make me" she groans into her pillow

"I warned you" I say

I walk over to her bed and picked it up with her on it. i walk over to the window and kick it open. I throw the bed out the window and close it as I hear her scream at me. I chuckle at what I just did.

"She should've listened" I say

"That was a bit overboard just a bit" asks Weiss

"I normally don't agree with her but that was a bit much" Blake says

"Naw it's fine she'll come into class and then have Goodwitch pair us up to fight" I say

They sigh and Weiss gets ready for school. We head off to class with my ears exposed. Since Cardin already revealed it.


	13. chapter 12 weiss

Ruby had been acting weird since we got back. I noticed a bandage wrapped around her upper arm.

'When did she get hurt' I thought

I look at her worried about her arm. I'm worried about what Cardin might do to her since he exposed her fauness heritage to the the school.

"Hey Ruby" I say

"Yeah Weiss" she responds

"What uh...what happened to your arm?" I asked

"Just and injury I got"she responds

I know that she's lying but don't press it any further. As we walk to class I notice a few students whispering about her. I look at Ruby and see that she's not dettered from the stares. That was until Cardin walked up and pushed her.

"Fauness scum"he says

"Says the walking dick" Ruby says getting up.

I look at her incredulously. She had never said that before. Now I was really worried about her weird behavior. Cardin gets pissed off and goes to punch Ruby. I wanted to tell her to move out of the way but she just stood there.

What happened next was impossible. She caught his hand inches from her face. She growled at him and squeezed his hand making him wince. I was surprised.her behavior had never been this radical. She let's his hand go and he scurries away.

"What was that" asked Blake suprised

"That's what I want to know. What just happened Ruby" I ask

"I-I don't know I just acted on what my guy told me" she says

"How do you not know" I say

I see her wince and hold her bandaged arm in pain. Her eyes noticeably widen.

" I uh I have to go I'll be back as soon as I can" she says taking off in a flurry of roses

"Ruby wait" I say but it's too late she's gone

"We should go find her" Blake says

I nod solemnly and we follow the rose petals not knowing where they lead.


	14. chapter 13 ruby

As i speed through the forest I look around for a good clearing to stop in. I found a good one and stopped in the middle of it. The pain on my mark had stopped but a warmth had started to spread through my body.

"I think I see her."I here Weiss say a ways away

"Yeah that's her alright" Blake says

"You two wanna tell me what the hell were doing looking for my sister in the forest" yang says

I couldn't move when they came through the tree line and spotted me. I was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights.

'If they see this I'll be hunted and killed' i thought

It was too late though I felt my body start to change. I was frightened I didn't want them too know. I started frantically looking for a way out but found none so I whimpered.

"Rubes are you ok" yang says taking a step foward making me shrink back

"Ruby are you ok" Blake asks staying where she is

"Ruby...what's going on" Weiss asks taking a step forward causing me to whine

I heard them gasp and I looked down I had started sprouting fur and there was no doubt my eyes changed colors. I looked at them sadly and took off the bandage covering the mark. They froze and looked at something behind me. I knew they were looking at what's supposed to be my pack.


	15. chapter 14 weiss

I stared at ruby gasping as fur started to grow on her. I hear yang gasp as well but she looking past ruby. I look at where she's staring and my mouth hangs open. There was a pack of beowulves standing at the tree line on the other side of the clearing.

"Ruby what the hell is going on." Yang says

"I-it's hard to explain but I guess I'm a shifter if you want that version." She says shakily

"I want the full version ruby." She say slightly angry

"And you'll get it later, but right now I need to go." Ruby replies

Fur's covering her entire body now. She carefully takes off her clothes as not to rip them. Her body starts to get bigger as she slowly turns into a Beowulf. She looks at us one last time before turning around and running towards the pack, leaving us there stunned.

"Ruby..." I say solemnly

"Lets head back to the dorm and we can talk there." Blake says

I nod and follow Blake back to our room. I start thinking about how this could've happened when it occurs to me.

"Guys remember when ruby ran into the forest yesterday?" I ask

"Yeah I do why." Yang responds

"Well she's been acting weird since then and I noticed that her upper arm was wrapped up like it was injured." I explain

"That might have something to do with it." Blake says quietly as if she's thinking

"We'll just have to wait for her to return and explain." Yang says still a bit upset

"Yeah we will." I respond as we get to the dorm


	16. chapter 15 ruby

After fully Shifting I ran to meet my pack of beowolves. they all had a similar mark to mine just less intricate. which I guess makes me the alpha by that standard. they stared at me for a bit at first then one by one they started bowing. which is them just dropping there heads down and bending there front legs a bit. I looked at them in awe my pack wasn't small but it wasn't huge either. opening my mouth to speak my voice sounded authoritative without me meaning for it too.

"stand all of you, who's in charge or was in charge before I came." I say

"I was ma'am." a beowolf slightly smaller then me stepped forward

"what's your name" I ask

"fang ma'am" he responds

"well fang I guess you're second in command now for when I'm gone" I say

"it would be an honor to be your beta" he says

"thank you fang now how do I shift back. I need to return to the academy" I ask

"of course just think about your human form and you'll change back" he says

I nod my thanks and run back to the school I shift back when I'm at the edge of the forest and walk the rest of the way to the dorm. I start thinking about how to explain this to the rest of the team and before I know it I'm in front of the door to my room. taking a deep breath I open in and walk in ready to be bombarded with questions.


	17. chapter 16 weiss

as soon as the door to our room opened ruby stepped inside closing it behind her and looking at us all. she had a new air of confidence around her as well which shocked me a bit. then the questions started mostly from yang.

"how were you able to do that" she asks first

"I'm not entirely sure but I think it has to do with this mark on my upper arm" she says pulling up her sleeve and showing us the mark causing us to gasp

"when did you get that" yang asks again

"remember when I ran off after Cardin took my drawing and revealed my ears" she asks

"yeah why" I respond

"that's when I got it I met another fauness in the clearing that gave me the mark after listening to me I didn't know what it was at first but I do now" she explains

after all of our questions were answeredshe hopped onto her bed and curled up wanting to sleep. sighing I lay in my bed remembering when she woke up and her eyes looked like a beowolves. that should've been a sign that something was different but I ignored it because it was gone in the blink of an eye. I fell asleep think of what I should do now.


	18. chapter 17 ruby

after answering all of there questions i went to bed. well i tried to anyway, i couldn't sleep and i just kept tossing and turning. sighing i sat up and looked around seeing that everyone was asleep i quietly left the room. i went to the roof to sit under the stars and lay there when i hear someone else come up here.

"hey Blake" i say

"hey" she responds

i lay there with my eyes closed until i feel her sit next to me.

"so...that ability"she starts

"i know it's weird Blake even i don't understand it. i have this ability but..."i trail off

"but what"she asks

"i might not be able to stay here" i whisper

"what" she yells a bit

"i put Beacon in danger if i stay Blake. Roman and the White Fang want this power and so does another more powerful force." i explain

"what do you mean more powerful force" he asks

"i...i'm not sure but i can feel them their power and it's immense as well as evil and blood thirsty"i say


	19. chapter 18 weiss

i overheard Blake and ruby's conversation and now i'm worried. I've made up my mind though if she has to leave i'm going with her no matter what. she won't face this alone i won't let her. i go back to where yang is to discuss it.

"ruby's planning to leave" i tell her

"what! why" she asks

"people are after her ability apparently and she doesn't want to endanger us or beacon" i explain

"i just got her back so if she leaves i'm going with her" she says determined

"that's what i was going to do. Blake convinced her to talk to ozpin at least first." i respond

"who's coming after her did you hear that part" she asks

"apparently it's Roman, the White Fang and a more dangerous and evil source" i explain

"but she doesn't know who that is" she asks concerned

"no all i got was that she can feel the power, the evil and the blood lust from this force" i say worried as well

"that's not good especially if we don't know who they are"she mutters

we start to devise a plan just in case we do leave. are goal was to stay with ruby and help her through this. all i could hope for was that a war doesn't happen because if it does we're screwed. during all the planning Blake came in with a sleepy ruby next to her.

"hey guys i uh i have an important question for you all" sh starts


	20. chapter 19 ruby

"Ok shoot" yangs says

"Would you guys be willing to join me and become a part of my pack" I ask

"That's possible" Blake asks turning to look at me

"Yeah I can give this ability to my mate which is Weiss and family which is yang and her mate which is blake" I respond

"Interesting I'm in" yang say fist bumping the air

"Leave it to the brute to just jump in. But I'm in too for you my dolt" Weiss saying smiling

"Why not if the teams in I'm in" blake says shrugging

"So how do we do this then rubes" yang asks

" I believe I touch my symbol and then your foreheads. That's how the goat fauness did it." I respond

"I'll go first then" Weiss says

"Ok" I nod and do the motion pushing my aura into it

Weiss collapsed and I caught her. She seemed fine just a little feverish and sweaty. I carried her to her bed and gently layed her down in it.

"Is she ok" yang asks

"Yeah the same thing happened to me she'll be fine in a few hours" I respond

"Me next me next" yang says excitedly

I nod and do the same thing to yang then lifts her onto her bed. Then I do it to Blake laying her in her bed. I then tiredly went to my bed passing out.


End file.
